Hollow Memories with Radiant Smiles
by MidnightxRose
Summary: Hollow Bastion, a world full of memories, has gone through a lot to become Radiant Garden once more. But with every hollow memory, comes a radiant smile that can brighten anything up, even the faces of the residents... WishingDreamer5's Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Challenge.
1. Restoration

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners! :D Yes, I just made that up... it's probably already been owned by some other person, but then again, maybe not? Well, if it is... I truly apologize for stealing your word D: Sorry, I tend to drabble on randomly for NO reason at all... Anyway! So, as you can see, this will be my first story/challenge on here :) A really interesting one that I have taken the liberty of doing! Alright, enough of me talking, on with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! I only own the plot. _WishingDreamer5_ owns this challenge and I certainly do not own any characters used in this story! **

_**~*~*~*Hollow Memories with Radiant Smiles~*~*~***_

_**-Restoration-**_

"Radiant Garden, huh?"

"Yup. That's the world's original name." a man with dark brown hair and cool blue eyes was walking alongside a young boy who was no more than 15 or 16, down the narrow streets of a world that had just been restored.

"Hmmm…" the young boy's shining blue eyes wandered off to the distance and his face had a thoughtful expression.

"What's that face for, Sora?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. Now Sora crossed his arms and his face looked bothered. Which made the man even more confused. "Come on, quit being weird and tell me."

"Eh, I don't know. Hollow Bastion seems to be a better fit." with this, the older man chuckled. Sora looked at him, curiosity filling his face. "What's so funny Leon?" he demanded. The man smacked his hand on the top of the boy's head.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to calling it 'Radiant Garden' from now on." Leon smiled.

"That might take a while, though. Hmm… maybe if I repeat it over and over again… Radiant Garden, Radiant Garden, Radiant… blahhh blah." Sora made a face and sighed. "Definitely gonna take a while." Leon only laughed at this and patted him on the head.

"_This boy is definitely an odd one. But, he did help restore this world back to what it was before. That, I have to be thankful for." _

"Heyyyy! Squall, Soraaaa!" far off(but not too far off) in the distance, a black haired girl was waving to them. The two looked up, Leon had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yuffie!" Sora grinned, waving back.

"She called me Squall…" Leon grumbled low enough that Sora couldn't hear.

"We're having a Restoration of Radiant Garden Party at Merlin's! Come and join us!" the girl, Yuffie, announced with a smile. An even bigger grin spread across Sora's face.

"Party? That means food! Heck yeah, I'm comin'!" and the eccentric boy ran towards her. Leon sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"That boy… when it comes to food…"

"Squall! You gonna come?" Leon let out another sigh from being called "Squall" again.

"Yeah, yeah." though he nonchalantly walked over to her and Sora, the three heading to the house where the party was being held at.

**A/N: eh, this seemed short :( I'm sorryyyy! I will try and make the next chapter longer! Definitely! But, ah, I love how Sora was in this! Him and food... **

**Well, that's my first chapter! :) I hope you liked it and feel free to review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Flowers

**A/N: Yayyy! I actually got a review for this story :D First off, thanks to _WishingDreamer5 _for being my first reviewrer! Glad you like it so far :) And thanks for putting it on your alerts! Okay, so, this chapter... it seems a little bit confusing, but I tried not to make it too confusing. I had it so Kairi has memories of when she was really young and walking about in Radiant Garden and whatnot... And I had to put Aerith in here xD Well, I hope this chapter isn't too bad! So, I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters whatsoever! **

_**-Flowers-**_

"Thanks for taking me here Sora." a girl with shoulder-length dark brown-reddish hair and light bluish-purple eyes was in the world of Radiant Garden, taking a stroll with Sora around some fields.

"No problem Kairi. It's the least I could do. Besides, you seem to really want to come here." Sora, his hands crossed behind his head, smiled happily.

"Well… this place just brings back… so many memories from long ago." Kairi looked off in the distance, Sora looking at her strangely.

"Long ago? You were here a long time before?" Kairi thought about this question and looked at the flowers on the ground. She stopped to kneel down to gently touch them.

"I'm not really sure… I feel like I've known this place forever. Like… I don't know, it's just weird." she said softly, but she had a wondering look on her face. Sora sat himself down next to her, looking at the flowers as well.

"Well, sounds weird. What can you remember?" the spiky-haired boy studied the plants that Kairi seemed so amused by.

"Hmm… not much. Things are kinda fuzzy. But I do remember this woman with blue hair. I think I met her here, too. And these flowers… she had these flowers in her hands." in Kairi's mind, a tall woman with blue hair appeared. Her face was unrecognizable to the girl, but she was holding a handful of different colored cosmos flowers in her hands. The kind of flowers Sora and Kairi were looking at right now.

"Huh? A woman with blue hair? That's pretty random Kairi… you sure you're not just imagining things?" Sora teased, making Kairi glare at him.

"I'm not imagining it! I think I really met her… here, at this place." she seemed lost in thought for a moment, trying so hard to remember, but she just couldn't get the whole memory in place.

"Sora, Kairi!" the young teens jumped and turned around to see two of their friends walking up to them.

"Oh, it's Yuffie and Aerith. Hey guys!" Sora excitedly jumped up and Kairi stood back up, turning around to look at the older girls.

"What'cha guys up to?" Yuffie asked with a smile when they reached up to them.

"We were just looking at some flowers." Kairi replied with a smile. Aerith, the other girl with long brown hair in a braid and shining green eyes, stared in Kairi's face a little, noticing something off about it. Then, she glanced down to look at the flowers they were looking at.

"Sora looking at flowers? How manly!" Yuffie laughed, pointing at Sora, who flushed in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" as Sora was being teased by Yuffie, Kairi looked to see Aerith picking out the flowers from the ground.

"They're really pretty flowers, and colorful." Kairi smiled, watching her. When Aerith picked a majority of them, she immediately turned to look at the younger girl. She gently placed one flower between the girl's hair and ear, smiling at her. Kairi looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Flowers bring a smile to a person's face, even when they're having troubles." Aerith advised, and at first, Kairi wasn't sure what she was talking about, but it soon clicked in.

"Oh… right…" Kairi looked in the green eyes that saw right through her. "Thanks Aerith." and she smiled.

**A/N: Yeah, the ending seemed weird O.o but if you think about... it kinda fits xD tried to have Kairi have a memory about Aqua here, when she was younger... I feel like I failed at that haha. And I couldn't remember what kind of flowers that Kairi gave Aqua... so I just put a random type in there! kind of a fail there... But anyway, thanks for those reading! And I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	3. Ninja

**A/N: Helloooo! Ack, I'm so sorry I'm really behind with this story D: I greatly apologize for not updating in sooo long T.T But hopefully, updating this will definitely make up for it! I've been super busy with school and stuffs :( It's crazy! Well, anyways, thanks to _WishingDreamer5_ for reviewing :D and thanks to _BurninggGlory_ for putting this story on their alerts :) Greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own anything! **

_**-Ninja-**_

"So, is there any reason why I haven't seen Yuffie at all today? Should I be scared?" Leon was currently leaning against the wall of a random building near Merlin's house, talking to a spiky, blue-eyed blonde next to him.

"She's probably causing mischief around town or something. Nothing new, so you shouldn't be too scared." The blonde stated calmly. Leon didn't seem too sure…

"I don't know… You know how she can be sometimes, Cloud." The blonde thought about it, looked up, then looked back down.

"True…" and he sighed.

"Heyyy! Cloud, Leooon!" the older men looked up to see their familiar friend, Sora, running up to them.

"Oh, it's Sora." Leon made an attempt to wave, while Cloud still stood there, staring at the brunette running up to them.

Once he reached them, the boy was practically out of breath, but he looked up at them with a grin and held a small ball up in his hands.

"I found a new way to entertain myself!" he said happily and began throwing the ball up, hitting it lightly with his arm or his hand or knee whenever it went back down. The two older men glanced at each other, then back at Sora, both raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" Cloud muttered something under his breath.

"Well, that certainly does look… entertaining." Leon stated, a sliver of sarcasm in his words.

"I know! Doesn't it look fun? You guys should definitely- Whoahhhh!" suddenly, the ball slipped out of his hand at one point, but he quickly hit it back up with his knee and caught it when gravity let it back down. "Heh heh! Did ya see that? That was a ninja move right there." Sora had a cocky grin on his face as he continued to toss the ball in the air, Cloud and Leon chuckled at that.

"Psh, you call yourself a ninja?" Yuffie's voice came from above and when the boys turned to the direction of the voice, there was a flash of a young ninja snatching Sora's ball from his hands.

"Hey!" Yuffie did a somersault in the air and landed smoothly on the ground, looking at her friends.

"Real ninjas don't drop things." She grinned as she tossed the ball up in the air countless times. Leon and Cloud scoffed at her statement.

"I sure hope you're not talking about yourself there." Leon teased, causing Yuffie to glare.

"Hey, don't make fun of me Squall! I'm a good ninja…" she muttered, staring at the ball.

"So you think." Cloud smiled, jokingly.

"Gahhh! That's it, I'm taking this as mine. Bye bye!" and Yuffie made a great leap into the air, making her way up atop the building, taking Sora's ball.

"Heyyy! Yuffieeee, that's mine! Thanks a lot Leon, Cloud. Yuffieeee!" and Sora made an attempt to chase after the girl holding the only source of entertainment that he has, captive. Leon laughed.

"Children."

**A/N: And there you have it :D I liked writing this chapter... lots of comedy in it xD haha which I enjoyed :3 And I hope you enjoyed as well! Thanks for reading this and please review, it would be greatly appreciated :D Hopefully I'll update soon. Byeeee~**


	4. Baby

**A/N: SO SO SORRRYYYYYY to all those reading this story of mine D: I had a lot of school stuffs to during the months and didn't have any time to upload much of anything really . Again, I'm so sorry D: But... on to the shoutouts! Thanks to _WishingDreamer5_, _BurninggGlory_, and _HawkRider_ for putting this story as their favorite/in their alerts :) And thanks to _HawkRider_ and _WishingDreamer5_ for reviewing last! Definitely appreciate it! Anyways, hope you guys are still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit comical :3 **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Nope! **

_**-Baby-**_

Lea and Isa were walking around town, having light conversation. Well, Lea was mostly the one talking and Isa was half-listening to what he was saying.

"I can't _believe _she rejected me! I mean, _come on_, I'm not _that _bad. Right, Isa?" the red-head looked over at his best friend.

"Well, Lea, you're known to break the hearts of poor young girls." the bluenette replied. Lea was ready to argue with his statement, but suddenly, a little girl bumped into him. The girl fell over, hitting her head hard on the ground.

"Owwieee!" Lea and Isa looked down at the black-haired girl, who was rubbing her head, some tears forming in her eyes.

"Oops… are you alright?" Lea knelt down to the girl, but she glared at him.

"No! My head hurts because of you bumping into me and making me fall, and hit my head! Thanks a lot!" the young girl slowly stood up, still rubbing her head. Lea rolled his eyes, standing back up.

"Sheesh, quit being such a baby about it. I'm sure it didn't hurt _that _badly."

"I'm not a baby! I'm Yuffie and I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever!" she pointed angrily at the now bewildered red-head.

"Don't freak out on me, you're the one-"

"Lea." Isa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop arguing. She's a child." Lea paid him no heed, and he turned to look down at the young Yuffie, but she was gone.

"Uh… where'd she go?"

"Well… she did say she was going to be the greatest ninja ever." Isa said.

"Pfft, right." After that little charade, he and Isa continued on walking. Lea was hoping he wouldn't see that girl again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the young Yuffie was found running into a house.<p>

"Squallll!" she screamed, her voice echoing around the house.

"Yuffie? What have I told you about barging into my house?" a young boy around Yuffie's age walked up to her. "And it's _Leon_!"

"Whatever! Can I borrow that slingshot you borrowed from Cloud?" she ran up to him with puppy dog eyes and Leon raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh… _why _would I even do such a thing? I don't want all the villagers to be attacked-"

"_Pleeeeaaaseeee_!" Yuffie begged, her puppy dog eyes getting bigger somehow. "Please! I won't stop bugging you." Leon sighed at this.

"Fine. It's over there, by the couch-" after knowing the location of said slingshot, Yuffie already ran to go get it.

"Thanks Squall!"

"_Leon_! And why-" but Yuffie had already ran out the door. Leon sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Lea and Isa were finally on their way home after their walk, but unknown to Lea, Yuffie was atop the roof of a nearby building, slingshot in hand.<p>

She had the slingshot ready with a rock as her ammo and aiming straight for Lea's head. She let go when she was sure her aim was perfect and the rock went flying, hitting him straight on the back of the head.

"OWWW!" Lea grabbed his head, groaning out loudly in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Isa asked, raising his eyebrows at Lea's sudden pain.

"Something just hit me in the back of the head and it _hurt_!" Lea cried, but he heard laughter from above. He looked up to see the young girl laughing and pointing.

"Ha! Who's the baby now?" this made Lea enraged.

"Lea… don't do it."

"She's going down."

"Lea… she's just a child-"

"Come here you brat!" and Lea ran towards the building, attempting to climb up the wall to get Yuffie. Isa sighed.

"They're both being babies."

(end)

**A/N: Annnnnnd, there you have it :3 I found this chapter very comical xD and I did have a lot more to it... but the word limit made me delete some words, but I did reach the required limit! :D which... is definitely a good thing xD haha anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	5. Eyes

_**A/N: Hello! Gah, I knows... I take FOREVERS to frickin' update my stories D: But, I'm updating them now, and I'm hoping you guys are still with me in my stories! I'm also gonna be uploading some more stories later on too, if you guys are interested in reading 'em :) BUT, on with THIS story. This chapter is a bit sad, but I have to say, I think I did a pretty good job at it :D Thanks to WishingDreamer5 and Hawkrider for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to Hawkrider again for favoriting/alerting this story :) **_

_**-Eyes-**_

Aerith was walking around in a field of brilliantly colored flowers, basket in hand with a few flowers already inside. With every flower she picked, she was extremely gentle with it as she placed it in the basket. As she continued to pick and gather up the flowers, she was thinking about what to do with them.

"_Hm… With these many flowers, I can make a lot of flower bracelets for-_"

"Aeeerrriiiiith‼" the brunette jumped from the sound of Yuffie's call from behind. She turned around and saw the energetic ninja girl running up to her happily. "Aerith! What'cha doin'?" Yuffie asked with a smile.

"Just gathering up some flowers so I can make flower bracelets-"

"Ohhh, right! Hey, can I have one? Or two, depending on how many you make? Can you make me one?" she begged, looking at Aerith with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I'll make you one Yuffie. I was already planning-"

"Yayyy! I'm so excited! I can't wait, I'm gonna show it off to everyone and…" Yuffie went on and on about how happy and excited she was. Aerith smiled at this and continued to pick more flowers as she listened to Yuffie.

"Could you be any louder?" suddenly, Cloud and Leon appeared, walking up to the girls.

"Why are you screaming so loudly around this time, anyway?" Leon asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, if you _must _know, Aerith is making me a flower bracelet. I'm sure you're just jealous, Squall." The younger girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"It's _Leon_, and I'm a guy. I don't think I'd get jealous over something so _girly_." He stated firmly, but as soon as he made a reply, she had made another comeback, brewing up an argument between the two.

Aerith only giggled at their arguing, but she looked up at Cloud, who stood there watching the two argue. She was especially staring at his eyes. His clear blue eyes really reminded her of someone else… As she stared for a seemingly long amount of time, instead of seeing Cloud, a vision of another person appeared in her eyes.

He had spiky black hair with the same, clear blue eyes as Cloud. Of course, ironically, this boy she was seeing was good friends with Cloud.

"_Aerith! I kinda want a flower bracelet too. But trust me, only because it was something made by you._" In her mind, the boy talked to her, grinning happily. This made Aerith smile a little.

"Zack…" but her emerald green eyes showed sadness from how much she missed him.

"_Aerith?_" the boy looked concerned. "_Aerith, don't cry. Aerith. Aerith…_" the image of the boy started fading away.

"Aerith." The image was gone and reformed to be Cloud again. Aerith blinked a few times but she was back to reality, and saw everyone staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Yuffie asked, calm now, but concerned for her friend. The brunette was confused but she felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Um, y-yes, I'm fine." She looked back up at them, smiling. Yuffie wasn't buying it and she grabbed her face, getting close to her so they were eye level with each other.

"Hmm… you can't fool me. Your eyes say otherwise." Yuffie stared for a bit, and indeed she saw sadness in her friend's eyes from missing someone. She smiled lightly, knowing the situation, as she hugged Aerith tightly. "You know, you can see a lot when looking into someone's eyes." Hearing this, Aerith couldn't help but find that ultimately true.

_**A/N: And that was the Eyes chapter! :D I had to have Aerith think about Zack here... I'm a ZackxAerith fan :) and this was EXACTLY 600 words :O I was quite surprised and, also relieved I didn't go over xD whoo! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading~ Hope to update a lot more! :) See ya then!**_


	6. Mischief

**_A/N: Helloooo my fellow readers :) Er, at least the ones reading this challenge anyway xD I have the next theme up for reading! I'm finally getting back on track with updating now :3 Or... at least, for now... Who knows what could happen down the road. Hopefully nothing too severe... ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which, I found to be quite amusing xD _**

_**-Mischief-**_

"Yuffie! Yuffieeee!" Merlin was walking around the house, looking for a certain black haired ninja. "Yuffie! Good grief, where is that girl?" suddenly, Leon had walked in, noticing Merlin calling for Yuffie.

"What's going on Merlin?" the brunette asked the wandering wizard.

"I can't seem to find Yuffie anywhere and-"

"Wait," Leon interjected with wide eyes. "Yuffie's… _missing_? Oh, that can't be good…" the wizard nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, uh but, she hasn't been gone too long. Leon, could you please do me a favor and help look for that mischievous girl?" Merlin asked, but with this request, Leon sighed.

"I suppose I could. I'll look around town." and with that, the adult brunette walked back out in search of the young ninja. "_I'd better find her before she actually causes mischief around town…_" he thought to himself, but let out another sigh along the way.

"Leon!" turning around, Leon found Donald and Goofy running up to him with panicked-stricken looks on their faces. He found it odd that Sora wasn't with them.

"Oh, Donald, Goofy. What is it?"

"We can't find Sora anywhere!" Donald blurted out in panic.

"Gawrsh, we're really worried." Goofy scratched his head in worry and confusion. Sora missing too? _That _can't be good either…

"Umm… well, where did you last see him?" Leon could only imagine all the multiple places he could be. Sora's two comrades in front of him, stopped with their worry and panic, and began thinking for a good few minutes.

"He was uhh… hmm… I think-"

"Oh! That's right, we saw him with Yuffie, but after that, we couldn't find him anywhere." now panic began to show on Leon's face.

"Oh no… _Those _two together only mean a nightmare of mischief…" he muttered to himself.

"Wha?" Donald and Goofy stared at the brunette in confusion.

"Never mind. We'd better find those two. _Fast._" as soon as Leon said this, the two dashed off to all the areas around town, asking all the townspeople if they saw any trace of two mischievous teenagers.

* * *

><p>They looked everywhere and asked everyone, but Sora and Yuffie were practically nowhere to be found.<p>

"Ughh… where could they be?" Leon yelled out in frustration, but let out a sigh. "We might as well give up. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." he began walking the other way, but Donald and Goofy were still concerned about their friend.

"Wait, we can't give up yet!" and the two jumped on top of him, making Leon trip, his foot hitting a fish line that almost seemed invisible. This triggered a net to trap them, their faces bewildered.

"What the-" laughter had been heard from above and the confused trio looked up to see Sora and Yuffie on the top of the building, laughing hysterically.

"Gotcha! What a great catch!" the spiky brunette almost fell over from all the laughter.

"You guys should have seen your faces! That was hilarious!" the black haired ninja laughed loudly. With this, Donald and Leon were enraged.

"You two are gonna get it when we get out of here!" they yelled angrily in unison. Goofy only laughed from the teens' prank and he was more relieved to have found Sora.

But it just goes to show. With Sora and Yuffie working together, it can only mean mischief is to come.

_**A/N: Ah, gotta love those two xD Especially when they're working together! In this I kinda just made Yuffie the bad influence on Sora... in a way :) But I found it to be quite humorous. Poor Leon... Always getting caught up in their craziness! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and please review, telling me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading~ **_


	7. Cry

**_A/N: Helloooo! Here with another update for this challenge! Sorry it took me a while to upload this D: But, it's been quite a busy day… and I might be a bit busy for the upcoming days… maybe… But, nonetheless, I will try my best to update as much as I can! Anyways, thanks to_****HawkRider**** for favoriting me! I really appreciate it :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this theme. It's quite comical a bit xD**

_**-Cry-**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy were found walking around town, talking and laughing about their previous adventures together.

Suddenly, the trio stumbled upon a small little girl on the ground, crying out loudly. Sora quickly crouched down to her level, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked the crying child, but she only looked up at him with tearful eyes and continued to cry.

"Gawrsh, d'ya think she's hurt or somethin?" Goofy asked, also looking at the child.

"Aw fooey, her crying is getting annoying." Donald, on the other hand, had his ears covered, looking annoyed.

"Jeez Donald, don't be mean. Let's just try and cheer her up." Sora suggested and began making silly faces, Goofy joining him, but Donald only stood there in annoyance.

Unfortunately, the little girl only continued to cry, her cries getting louder and louder. This made Sora and Goofy stop with the funny faces.

"Hmm… what else makes kids happy?" the two heroes started brainstorming ideas.

* * *

><p>They came up with so many things to try and cheer up the weeping girl, but their attempts were but a fail, for she continued to cry. Sora and Goofy were exhausted and they felt like failures for not making her happy.<p>

"We've tried just about everything…" Sora sighed, looking at the sad girl.

"Ya know, this is makin' me wanna cry too." Goofy sniffed.

"Same here." the brunette was almost in tears, the two of them ready to join the little girl with water works of their own.

Donald, who hadn't helped _at all_, was fairly annoyed with everything at this point.

"Gahh! Stop your crying little girl!" the flustered duck snapped, pointing at her, but this only made things worse. Sora came back to his senses, and he was angered at Donald's actions.

"Donald! Don't yell at her!" and he tackled his comrade down, wrestling with him.

"Quack! Sora, get offa me!"

"Hey guys, don't fight!" Goofy had attempted to stop them from their fighting but instead, he was pulled into it. Now the three of them were practically rolling on the ground wrestling with another.

The crying girl had started watching the trio wrestling and slowly, her cries started to die down. As she watched them, she became amused and a small smile formed on her lips. Then she let out a burst of giggles, making the boys stop almost immediately, looking up at her.

Sora smiled, "We made her laugh!"

"In the weirdest of ways…" Donald muttered to himself.

"Aww, hyuck, this makes me happy guys!" Goofy laughed and got off of Sora and Donald. The spiky brunette pushed Donald off of him (much to angered duck's dislike), and now looked at the giggling girl.

"Now that you're all happy, mind telling us why you were sad?" he asked with a big smile. Goofy and Donald looked at her as well. The little girl stopped giggling and stared at them, feeling uncomfortable. Her eyes started tearing up again. "Huh? W-Wait! We just-" and the girl cried out loudly once more, making the trio sigh.

"Not again!"

**_A/N: Aww, at least they tried! XD but yes, the girl in here was just a random little girl, no one in particular. This is what I came up with and I can see Sora and Goofy trying their best to make a girl smile or something. And of course Donald being the party pooper, not joining in as much… Anyways! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
